


In Your Eyes

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil come out, in 2017, as they grow older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

It's mid-2017. Dan's hit 6 million subscribers, Phil's hit 4 million.

They've talked about it. They've crossed lines in video, laughed and insinuated and toyed with the concept, tip-toed the fine line.

They've moved on from their apartment to a house – bigger and better. Their furniture fits and they have space to grow again, instead of the space that was beginning to feel hampered, stretched too thin.

Their house is small – two bedroom, one bathroom, a lounge, a kitchen, a laundry room. They take video of it and share it with the internet, of them putting together a home. They're common with each other, affectionate.

Their words are unspoken – I am with you, I am yours, I love you.

It comes in small updates – Dan forgets to say “my bedroom”, says “our bedroom” instead, too late. Phil comments on “our laundry list”, doesn't amend it.

Dan's 26, Phil's 31. They've grown up before their viewers' eyes. Dan's hair is shaved at the sides, Phil's hair is a steady quiff that he pushes up, he wears glasses more and more; Dan starts wearing pastels.

Dan makes a video about gender stereotypes, how ridiculous they are, and he wears a soft pink shirt and pastel blue slacks, and his hair is a ruffled mess, and Phil tweets it out.

Phil takes a photo of Dan dozing, curled up on the couch, adds, _how cute is this?_ and sends it out without hesitation.

Their tour is over – they've done the UK, the US, Australia, they've conquered the English speaking world, they've settled down into the quiet of their own world again, and then some, making videos for fun.

They film Sims 4 videos, poke each other, prod each other hard, and Dan squirms and Phil yells, and Dan strokes his fingers over Phil's cheek.

So the time comes that they sit down and talk – is it time? It's getting late, maybe, so maybe it's time. To them, late means marriage, something they've talked about for years, children down the line – Dan wants to be a father and a fine father he'll be – Phil's convinced of that.

Phil talks to Dan about being a dad often. He mentions Dan's patience, his ever-growing optimism, his kindness, and Dan glows, reminds Phil of Phil's ridiculous nature, his persistence, and says he'll be a great father in return.

Dan kisses Phil then. He tucks himself into Phil's lap, settles himself where Phil's arms curl around him and he kisses Phil until Phil kisses back, wraps his arms around Dan.

Then Dan whispers, “I think it's time,” and he doesn't have to say anything more. It's time for them to come out – it's been eight years – and Phil, trepidatious, kisses Dan again and asks, “Are you sure?”

Dan kisses with resolve, he slinks off of Phil's lap and gets the camera, sets it up, pats the seat beside himself on his bed.

He speaks first - “Phil and I, we've got something to tell you guys,” and he glances at Phil, lets Phil take it from there, and Phil is the more anxious one to speak.

“Dan and I, we're – well, we're... together.”

His words fall short and simple, and Dan smiles brightly at the camera, pushes his hair away from his face.

“We have been since 2009, what a long time coming, huh?” He asks, and he reaches over and takes Phil's hand. Phil, for lack of anything better to do, plays with his quiff, then makes an awkward motion with his left hand.

Dan re-situates himself so that they're sharing space. “This world that you've seen around us? We've built it on love and trust and friendship,” he starts. He waves his hand around. “This move, this is us stepping forward. “Two bedrooms, maybe time to start a family.”

Phil's the one blushing now. “Dan's call, by the way. I'm too young to start a family,” and Dan laughs at him, adds, “As if you're not the one cooing over little girls when I pull up the adoption websites.”

Phil blushes more furiously. He picks up the camera, leads it to an empty room. “Maybe some day a little boy or little girl will sleep in here,” and Dan pipes up from the background, “I call the name Tavry,” and Phil returns, “That is not a name, no matter what you say!”

“Tavry,” Dan says, popping back in front of the camera. “It'll be good for a boy or a girl.”

Phil makes a motion at him, some kind of half-punch that the camera picks up, and Dan dodges out of the way, sneaks his way in and it's not caught on camera, but there's the loud, wet smooch of a kiss.

Dan steps aside now. “Tavry will grow up knowing they're loved by their papas.”

“Tavry is not a name, Dan!” Phil enunciates, and Dan just laughs.

“So the day is August 24th, 2017, and today, I, Dan Howell, am coming out with Phil Lester, because we're taking the next step forward in our lives.”

Phil swings the camera around, and there's a glimpse of the two of them, gleaming bright and beautiful, before the shot ends, and then there's a moment of blackness.

There's no click like to subscribe, no tweet this to your followers. It's just a simple video, a moment of intimacy in their lives.

Dan tweets it anyways, and Phil retweets it a few minutes later, and neither of them reply to any of the fans tweeting at them. It's enough, for the time being.

 


End file.
